specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:0 ABY
|chanceler = |chefedaalianca = |chefe = |imperador = Sheev Palpatine |eventos = *Batalha de ScarifRogue One: Uma História Star Wars *Missão secreta a Tatooine *Dissolução do Senado Galáctico *O Desastre *Resgate da Princesa Leia *Batalha de Yavin |Eras = }} Os seguintes eventos aconteceram no ano 0 ABYStar Wars: Galactic Atlas, também conhecido como 3277 AL de acordo com o Calendário de Lothal. Eventos *O Império Galáctico conduz seu primeiro teste da Estrela da Morte em Jedha, destruindo completamente a Cidade de Jedha. *Os rebeldes liderados por Jyn Erso e Cassian Andor obtém a sua primeira grande vitória contra o Império na Batalha de Scarif. *A Guerra Civil Galáctica tem seu início. *O [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial|Destróier Estelar classe Imperial]] Devastador intercepta a Tantive IV na órbita de Tatooine. *Captura de Leia Organa e sua tripulação por imperiais liderados por Darth Vader. *Sheev Palpatine dissolve o Senado Imperial. *R2-D2 e C-3PO escapam da Tantive IV e iniciam uma procura ao aliado de Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Luke Skywalker e seu tio, Owen Lars, adquirem os dois droides que guiam, por acidente, o jovem ao encontro de Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Assassinato de Owen e Beru Whitesun Lars. *Han Solo e Chewbacca são contratados para o transporte de Luke, Obi-Wan, R2-D2 e C-3PO até Alderaan. *Destruição do planeta natal de Leia Organa, Alderaan, pela Estrela da Morte. *Darth Vader derrota seu antigo mestre, Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Leia, Luke, Chewie, Han e os dois dróides fogem da Estrela da Morte a bordo da Millennium Falcon. *A Batalha de Yavin se inicia com a chegada da Estrela da Morte à orbita do planeta Yavin Prime na tentativa de destruição da base secreta dos rebeldes em uma de suas luas, Yavin 4. Aparições * *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Death Star Battle'' *''A New Hope (Little Golden Book)'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope (paperback novel)'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''A New Hope (Little Golden Book)'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars in Pictures: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Original Trilogy Stories'' *''The Power of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''The Chewbacca Story'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' *''Chewbacca, Parte I'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' * *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' Notas e referências Categoria:Anos canônicos